


Gay, Straight it's all Trash

by K_A_Sensimilla



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A_Sensimilla/pseuds/K_A_Sensimilla
Summary: its just gay Bs in my head





	1. Chapter 1

Two Bros Texting About Gay Stuff Several Countries Away Cause Their So Gay  
Arabian_smexy_dude: Why……  
British_Tea: what?  
Arabian_smexy_dude: One image sent  
British_Tea: Oh my bloody crumpets  
Arabian_smexy_dude: I’ve lost my sanity  
British_Tea: to whom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Arabian_smexy_dude: Not funny man  
British_Tea: I’ve seen sh1t ten times worse in my porno  
Arabian_smexy_dude: Ewwwww  
British_Tea: Some of them are pretty good to watch  
Arabian_smexy_dude: No homo bro  
British_Tea: I make no promises  
Arabian_smexy_dude: Rainbows don’t grant wishes so why should I make promises  
British_Tea: exactly my man  
Arabian_smexy_dude: …….quick question  
British_Tea: Hmmmmmm ‘:3  
Arabian_smexy_dude: Why do they put “IT” there  
British_Tea: wanna find out  
Arabian_smexy_dude: Does it count if “IT” involves me putting my shoe up your a$$  
British_Tea: Just a simple yes would do  
Arabian_smexy_dude: ……….  
British_Tea: What?  
Arabian_smexy_dude: I question our friendship  
British_Tea: We could take it farther  
Arabian_smexy_dude:  
British_Tea:  
Arabian_smexy_dude: I would kill you right now  
British_Tea: You know you love me  
Arabian_smexy_dude: yet I hate everything you do  
British_Tea: that just shows how much you tolerate me  
Arabian_smexy_dude: I am a true saint aren’t I  
British_Tea: all hail the Arabian saint  
Arabian_smexy_dude: curse the cup of british tea  
British_Tea: *Gasp*  
Arabian_smexy_dude: You are bitter without sugar so how could you be any good  
British_Tea: I just need someone to add a little sugar  
Arabian_smexy_dude: and who’s going to do that  
British_Tea: you of course  
Arabian_smexy_dude: yah right  
One Gay moment later brought to you by Trash  
British_Tea: see I told you  
Arabian_smexy_dude: this is just some bs  
British_Tea: it just shows your all rainbows inside  
Arabian_smexy_dude: wouldn’t it be marshmallows  
British_Tea:  
Arabian_smexy_dude:  
British_Tea:  
Arabian_smexy_dude: Ohhhhhhhhh  
British_Tea: aren’t you slow  
Arabian_smexy_dude: I am not gay if anything I would be bi  
British_Tea: but your gay for me  
Arabian_smexy_dude: says who  
British_Tea: the little gay man inside you  
Arabian_smexy_dude: I don’t have one  
British_Tea: you know you do  
(Thanks for reading my trash.>


	2. Look More People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look more charachters

  **Arabian_smexy_dude:** why do ppl make gay fanfics off of straight ppl

British Tea: Idk

British Tea: maybe they like the idea of dudes being secretly gay

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** hmmmm

British Tea: why’d ya ask

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** idk it just seems like gay ships are every where

CottonCandi: FUJOSHI AAAAAAAAAAAAAALL THE WAY PEEPS

CottonCandi: PEACE OUT MY BL LOVERS

British Tea: O.O

British Tea: what a random child

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** What’s a fujoshi?

 _KASMC:_ I see your interested in the world of weaboos and otakus now

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** No…. I just wanted know what Fujoshi’s are….

 _KASMC:_ fufufu be ready to be amazed by my animu intelligence

 _KASMC:_ a Fujoshi is a Japanese term for female fans of yaoi, which focuses on homosexual male relationships

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** Oh, so basically females are the reason why we’re gay

 _KASMC:_ Basically are gender preferences are all in the hands of the author

British Tea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DON”T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL

 _KASMC:_ Your breaking the fourth wall by saying there is a fourth wall

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** WTH IS THE AUTHOR DOING!!!!

British Tea: NO THE FOURTH WALL IS SHATTERING

 _KASMC:_ SHUT UP AND SAY SOMETHING GAY AND RANDOM

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:….why** does it have to be gay

 _KASMC:_ Cause this is a gay chat

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** Are you even gay

 _KASMC:_ I am a potato I have no gender therefore I can be with whichever gender I wish :3

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** What da heck

British Tea: All he said was that he is a potato what is there not to understand

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** shut up, you know I don’t understand the language of weirdos

 _KASMC:_ EXCUUUSE ME!?! I am WEIRD and PROUD and you’re the one who randomly asks gay questions so don’t judge me

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** At least I don’t fawn over 2D characters

 _KASMC:_ *GAAASP*

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** YUP I said you fawn over 2D characters

 _KASMC:_ I can’t believe this

 _KASMC:_ I’m friends with a hater…. And to think you use to fawn over the trap Lolita posters I had plastered on my walls

**Arabian_smexy_dude:………..**

British Tea: O.O *Eats popcorn intensely* this just got heated

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** I forgot you were even here

British Tea: |ω・）I am always watching

 _KASMC:_ I gotta go console my 2D children you hate so much

 **Arabian_smexy_dude:** I have hw to do anyway

British Tea: …….

British Tea: I’m all alone

CottonCandi: You got me

British Tea: hi

CottonCandi: hi

British Tea: bye

CottonCandi: Bye

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ THE END ♥

 


	3. Lemon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm lemon

"AHHHHHHHHH" lemon screamed as he was being squeezed. Lime grinned with satisfaction. 

"How does it feel to be lose your sanity, hmm Lemon."

" P-please just finish me off already" lemon moaned from the pain. He couldn't take being juiced the old fashion way. Not only was he chopped in half alive and still conscious, he was slowly being squeezed with a lemon squeezer. A very painful and sometimes slow way to die if you aren't properly prepared. Poor Lemon was murdered by Mr.lime an no one ever found out.

(Ha you thought (　( (((＿⊿＿) )


	4. Dinner Excuse

(I got tired typing the periods so KASMC will have to do)

**KASMC:** ok, if the uke is actually the seme and changes the whole perspective and you’ve already wrote ten different fan fictions but, you really worked hard on them but you still haven’t posted them what do you do.

 

Sheepishwolf: What?

_CottonCandi:_ *deep inhale* I would say start over but fans like me just want some BL to survive the winter right now

**KASMC:** But I don’t want to disappoint the fans they’ve been waiting for this ship

_CottonCandi:_ Make like some other fanfics where they have the two switch roles

_CottonCandi:_ *cough* *cough* I mean who doesn’t like a uke when he’s desperate ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**KASMC:** you have a point my dear Fujoshi

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: you guys think because your using your strange codes we won’t understand but I know what you’re talking about

 

 **KASMC** : Oh?

 

 _CottonCandi_ : is that so?

 

 **KASMC** : Then what do we mean my good man >_>

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: it means…….

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: Why should I say it

 

 _CottonCandi_ : You don’t have to, mean if you’re not too much of a wuss

 

 

Corderro looks up from his phone and look around the room. “Umm guys why are we texting each other when we are in the same room.”

Everyone realizes and starts looking at each other. KASMC gets up and walks up stairs to his room.

 

 **KASMC** : Now we aren’t in the same room so let’s continue

 

Corderro walks to the bottom of the stairs. He takes a deep inhale and says, “WE ARE STILL IN THE SAME HOUSE YOU RETARD!!!”

KASMC looks over the banister and looks down at Corderro. He removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. He climbs on to the banister and then falls forward.

“Holy @#$%!”

KASMC lands in front of Corderro and stares into his eyes and whisper “……… keys”

Corderro raises an eyebrow “What?”

KAsmc sighs “Can I borrow your keys.”

“Why”

“You said we are in the same house so if I leave it won’t matter.”

“But you have a motorcycle why do you need my keys.”

“Well you see I used the keys to my motorcycle to pry open some Yuri on Ice merch and I broke them.”

“You really are a retard.”

“Soooo can I use your keys.”

“No, but since you’re up fix dinner.”

“UUUUUUGH Ok.”

 

 _CottonCandi_ : They should just get married Corderro would be a great mom

 

 **KASMC** : HA lol

 

Sheepishwolf: your supposed to be cooking and talk to each other for once and stop texting

 

 **KASMC** : Yes Wifey

 

Sheepishwolf: I wouldn’t want a husband who can’t even cook his family meal

 

“ALRIGHT MISTER!” KASMC furiously pulls out ingredients and begins cooking. Homemade spaghetti and sauce, fresh garlic bread sticks, and baby spinach.  Not a scrap was left.

Now that kids is how you devise a plan for dinner

 

 

 


	5. KASMC'S Song

** Break Up Song to My Death **

My lover I've tried so many times to do iT

But I could never get threw it

Immorality is not my style

I'll have to wait for a while

While my soul takes time to decay

I'll take this sweet time to plaaaaaay

And hope my daaays aren't graaay ohhhh

I took two bullets to my head

Somehow I'm still not dead

I grabbed all the knives I had

They all broke after the second slash

Ooooooooooh

I dashed to the edge of a cliff

Hoping I would drown and not drift

Pills don't appeal

I just throw up

Keeping down what's in my cup is too easy

The heaves last for only one evening

Leaving me to feel sad and alone

Cause I still haave no hooooome

My Mama's probably gone

And I'm probably in the wrong

But just wish I had a natural death

So darling please don't leaaave me alone

In this broken place I own

This song lacks a chorus

And wondering threw this forest

I caaall my mind

Isn't  fine.......

**Pt.1**


	6. Staying alert

CottonCandi: Okay so whenever I'm reading yaoi and shiz I'm always on the alert 

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: What? why?

 

CottonCandi: because that's almost a guys equivalent to watching porn or reading Hentai

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: How?

 

CottonCandi: You sweet little child... keep in mind yaoi is a little ummmmmmm detailed 

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: Wait you dont mean... No.. hardcore?!?!

 

CottonCandi: Can't say I'm proud but I regret nothing( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

KASMC:(* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°*)(* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°*)(* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°*)(* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°*)(* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°*)

 

British_Tea:( ͡°⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ⁄ʖ⁄ ⁄ ͡°)

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: Ew is it supposed to be blushing

 

British_Tea: I have a song for you (* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°*)

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: I'm not sure i wanna know 

 

British_Tea: If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: Please stop

 

British_Tea: The other night you didn't want to

 

CottonCandi: Wanna give da juicy details ᕦ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )ᕤ

 

KASMC: ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬ 

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: IF YOU SAY ANYTHING IMMA ******* KILL YOU

 

British_Tea: Kill me? But your pratically begging for death every other Tuesday night

 

KASMC: Wait is that why you never come to taco tuesday as often

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: Your getting the wrong idea(இ﹏இ`｡)

 

CottonCandi: So who usually tops in the end!?!?

 

British_Tea: Of course I do

 

CottonCandi: MMMMMMM I see it already 

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: Please stop 

 

KASMC: The thought of you being topped so easily in a game of poker

 

Arabian_smexy_dude: I hope you all go to H E L L

 

KASMC: Well d@mn I think the censor is broke

 

CottonCandi: That means I can

 

_ **(Sorry, all messages from this time forward will not be allowed do to the possible loss of mental virginity thank you and enjoy a soon to be new chapter when I'm back.)** _

 


End file.
